Overflow
by KPtwistepghost
Summary: It's a normal Saturday morning for Percy and Annabeth. It's a cute one-shot and is full of fluff just like eating sweet chocolate. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since i've done anything, but here's something that i wrote around 3 am during finals week when i couldn't get this out of my mind.**

**By the way finals suck! But my freshman year of college is over! can you believe that! **

**Anyway, i guess you guys don't wanna hear about that or the fact that i didn't make this college cheerleading team either, but whatever.**

**Here's this one-shot! and it does not follow anything from Enx2103's prompt list. but you should totally look at her stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson: The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus Series. Uncle Rick does. **

* * *

He felt something warm on this face and bright light shown behind his closed eye lids. _Stupid Apollo_. Percy thought to himself rolling over to face the wall of his small bedroom, reaching a hand out for a certain blonde daughter of Athena to pull her closer to him. Except, his conquest failed as he felt nothing except the emptiness of the bed and cooling sheets.

He groaned pulling the blanket up and around him instead, it was a Saturday. Saturdays were meant for sleeping in till noon and pushing off school related things till Sunday. Or well, at least Percy and every other normal human being did. Children of Athena on the other hand were always working on projects at crazy hours; which is exactly where Percy knew Annabeth would be. Sitting in the small living room at her desk she had set up, working on blueprints for Olympus or a class project.

Trying to snuggle back down to get more sleepy-Percy-time, he realized very quickly that he was wide awake and wouldn't be going back to bed at this time. "You suck." Percy grumbled aloud this time, speaking of the _awesome_ sun god. He peeled his sleep filled eyes open, rubbed them and glanced at the clock on their night stand.

9:17 am.

"She just _had_ to get up early." Percy rolled his eyes, a quick yawn and stretch overtook his body before he pulled back the covers hoping from the bed. He was almost tempted to slide back under the covers as he lost the warmth that alerted him to his present nakedness, but instead he grabbed his black sweatpants before heading through the door into the living room and joining kitchen. Music wafted down the short hallway, it was some pop stuff that Annabeth listened to when she was _relax studying_. Don't ask him.

The apartment was a small place. Something, that if either of them lost their jobs the other could still pay the rent no problem. That wasn't a plan for either of them, but you never know considering life in general and the fact that people hired Demi-gods without knowing. It kind of put a whole new spin on living on your own. University books were strewn through the room (mainly Percy's). Though, he had tidied up some because Annabeth couldn't get anything done if he left everything messy like he did when he was 16. Percy understood her problem considering she had ADHD as well, but he did need things a little messy on his side otherwise work would never get done; so they compromised. She had her work space and a little area around that while Percy had gotten full range of the coffee table as long as he cleaned up his papers after he was done, that way he didn't lose anything.

As Percy walked by he grabbed a few books and papers closest to him, putting them in a pile on the coffee table. He looked towards Annabeth's desk expecting her to be busy scribbling or modeling, but he was yet again presented with no Annabeth. He felt his chest tighten. He had had this happen plenty of times before where his mind played tricks from that dreaded place of deepest hell, but he always came back. Sometimes he was good at manipulating them - Annabeth had learned as well - and it helped them piece by piece, but they were still working on it 4 1/2 years later. He figured they'd be like this the rest of their lives.

He blinked a few times telling his mind that Annabeth's things were all recent and she was just out getting something. It worked after a few seconds and he sighed in relief fully believing that Annabeth was there with him at this present time. He turned to the kitchen and was immediately rooted to the ground.

There was his wife - they had gone down to the courthouse to sign the papers, but Sally wanted a real wedding so they had begun planning one - dancing around the kitchen with a spatula in her hand. Eggs were on the stove and something was going in the microwave. The wedding book was open on the counter as she sashayed her hips. Each time he saw her like this, he couldn't help but feel this amazing feeling of love pool through his body and pour out because it had nowhere else to go, because his body was full of this feeling of ever living love for this blonde woman in front of him.

She swayed her hips in time to the beat, her bottom clad only in her underwear, and she wore one of his blue aquarium work t-shirts that covered just a little above mid-thigh. She turned having stopped waving the spatula around long enough to put the eggs on her plate just as the timer for the microwave beeped. Setting the plate on the counter she opened the door and pulled out a row of bacon. _She makes the best bacon._ After pulling the hot pieces of meat off the tray and placing them on the plate with eggs, she grabbed the wedding book turning to sit down at the kitchen table where a cup of coffee already sat.

"Oh! Percy, I didn't think you were going to be up yet." She jumped a little as she turned around and saw him, quickly putting her items on the table. "I can put some more bacon on. We have to share the eggs though. We only had four left, but I didn't think you'd mind considering you were gonna have those waffles in the - mph!"

While she was talking Percy seemed to have regained the ability to walk again and made his way over to her and kissing her full on the mouth while wrapping his arms around her. After the initial shock, she responded to his slow moving mouth, bring her hands up around his neck. They kissed for a few seconds before Percy pulled his head back just enough to rest it on her forehead looking at her until she opened her beautiful grey eyes.

"Good morning to you too." She chuckled quietly.

"You know I don't think I say this enough considering the amount of times I think it but, I love you. I love you so much that my body is filled to the brim and is overflowing with how much I love you." He whispered back keeping complete eye contact with her.

"That may be the cheesiest sweetest thing you've said in a while." Annabeth chuckled again, pulling herself up a bit to steal a slow solid kiss from him. "I just have to say that you have taken the words right out of my mouth." She kissed him again.

When they separated they pulled back a bit more, Percy tucked a strand of blonde curl that came loose from her pony tail behind her ear; it was always the same piece that always kept falling. "Haha, that's a first." He chuckled from her previous statement.

"Yeah, well expect it to be the last." She chuckled along with him, pulling out of his arms, but took his hand. "Now, come on let's eat and go over some wedding stuff."

Percy groaned, that is until he received a stern look from the blonde beauty beside him. "Yeah. wedding stuff. Fun." He sat beside her, instantly taking a piece of bacon and shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but sat down beside him and opened up where she had been looking before he interrupted her. He looked back at her face as she talked about different venue ideas, and that overwhelming power surged through him again. He couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was his forever and ever. And ever. You know considering all they did, they'll more than likely get Elysium and being with your soul mate forever in that perfect place is something Percy decided he would write about in his vows.

Now he was kind of happy his mom pushed the wedding idea on them.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it!**

**If you could _Review_ that would be awesome! I would love to hear what guys thought even if it's just a simple 'good' or a smiley face :)**

**I love you all and i'll be trying to write more!**

**Story Updates!:**

**And if anybody has questions about my reading the books stories i went over to Archive of our Own and started posting the Lightening Thief and I'm working on The Titan's Curse! my username over there is the same as here so just look me up! I also post the one-shots from here over there and on Tumblr!**

**Tumblr: legendzjagz**

**That is where i also post my twilight reading the book stories.**

**Have a great summer guys!**


End file.
